Together
by Northwestern
Summary: Just a short, sweet, simple story. A mission goes bad for Sam, but will she be able to enjoy the best day of her life? SJ.
1. Chapter 1

For Rachel. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's so incredibly late, but due to real life and lack of inspiration, along with my severe procrastination skills…sorry!

Special thanks to Jena, who told kept me motivated at 2 in the morning to keep writing!

SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

Together

She felt dirty. And she hurt.

Sam lay down face-down in a large patch of mud. She tried to move from her position, but immediately stopped herself as she felt pain arise from her back. Maybe it would be best to stay still for the time being, she decided. Just as comforting blackness was about to come, she heard leaves crinkling as several footsteps approached where she lay.

"Colonel Carter, are you all right?"

"I think I hurt my back, Teal'c." she replied weakly.

Daniel arrived soon after Teal'c and caught a glimpse of Sam's wound. There, on the right side of her lower back, was a staff blast burn.

"Sam, you got hit by a staff blast. I think we're going to have to call this mission short." Daniel said, looking through his pack for emergency medical supplies to aid in the pain. Unfortunately he was no doctor of medicine, so any serious matters would have to wait until they got Sam back to the SGC.

"Colonel Carter, I believe it would be best if we did indeed return to the SGC to seek medical attention." Teal'c agreed.

"No, really. I'm fine, it just grazed my side." As if to prove her point, she pulled herself up from the mud patch. Neither Daniel nor Teal'c missed the flashes of pain on her face, or her uneven breathing. "Uh, guys? Maybe it's a bit more than a scratch…" Sam suddenly collapsed, caught in time by Teal'c.

SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

As Sam opened her eyes, the bright lights assaulted her senses. Quickly clamping her eyelids shut, she slowly tried opening again, this time the bright light was not present.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to see you awake." Came the cheery voice of Dr. Lam. "You've had a quite a steady stream of visitors since your arrival here yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Daniel and Teal'c returned from PX9-895 with you. You had been injured with a staff blast. It wasn't a major injury, but you will need to stay off of the mission rotation for a week or two, depending on your recovery rate."

"When can I leave, Dr. Lam?" Sam asked impatiently.

"So eager to leave, Colonel? Umm… let's see. Today is Wednesday, so you can leave Friday night if all goes well."

"Friday night? Is there any chance I could leave earlier?" Sam asked hopefully.

Dr. Lam eyed her patient. Truth be told, Sam had always healed faster with the naquada in her system, but as a doctor, she didn't take risks with her patients.

"We'll see, Colonel. Is there something I need to be informed about?" she asked.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the infirmary bed. "Uhh, actually, Friday, you see, I'm getting married," she said in a hushed voice.

"Really? I had no idea, Colonel Carter! Congratulations!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Thanks. Daniel, Teal'c along with a few of the staff here are the only ones who know, other than my brother's family." Sam quickly explained.

"Well, I suppose if your injury has mostly healed by then, I can let you go, if you promise not to put too much strain on your back." Dr. Lam said, looking through Sam's lengthy medical records.

"Okay. Thanks." Sam didn't feel like protesting too much, as her back still ached, even as she was pumped with painkillers. She decided the best thing to do at the moment would be to simply close her eyes and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam opened her eyes, again, she was greeted with two pairs, blue and brown.

"Hey guys," she said softly, still trying to wake herself up.

"Hey Sam, we brought you some food if you feel up to eating. Dr. Lam said it was alright." Daniel said as he unveiled a tray from the commissary. It was a pasta with some bread.

"Thanks Daniel."

"Colonel Carter, have you talked to Dr. Lam regarding your upcoming nuptials with O'Neill Friday evening?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Yes I have. I should be able to leave sometime Friday, if all goes well," she replied hopefully.

"That is good news indeed, Colonel Carter,"

"Not Colonel Carter for long," Sam said with a slight smile on face.

Daniel and even Teal'c smiled back at her, they were both glad their teammates had found happiness together. Last year, to them, was frustrating, with Sam never happy with her relationship with the cop, and Jack denying any feelings towards Sam's engagement. However, since then, much had changed quickly. Sam went to Area 51 shortly after her father's death and the defeat of the goa'uld. While Jack was still in command of SGC, they took advantage of the situation and got involved. When he was offered a promotion a month, later, he accepted on the terms that he and Sam could continue their relationship. Sam was then transferred back to the SGC a few weeks later.

The three friends enjoyed each others company, remembering when the roles were switched, and either Jack or Daniel was injured, and the team would keep them company until they were released. Sam was feeling much better, and without the painkillers, was feeling nothing more than a dull ache on the side of her back.

"Hello, campers!" came a voice from the doorway.

"Jack!"

"O'Neill."

"Sir!"

"I see I was greatly missed around these parts. Now, Carter, what did we touch this time?" Jack asked jokingly.

Sam rolled her eyes, glad to have Jack with her. Now it was like the old days, the four members of SG-1, saving the world, and kicking some goa'uld ass. However, some things had changed since then, Sam was promoted, Jack was promoted, and now they were going to be married the next day. That's something she wouldn't change for the world.

Jack stayed and talked with his three friends, until Daniel and Teal'c rushed off with a hasty excuse, obviously wanting to give their friend some time alone with his fiancée.

Jack didn't waste any time, getting right to what he wanted to know:

"So Sam, how are you doing? How bad is it?" Jack asked, a concerned look on his face.

Sam sighed and pulled up her loose-fitting shirt to show him the light bandages that covered her injury.

"It looks worse than it feels, Jack. Dr. Lam's allowing me to leave tomorrow morning, considering the special circumstances," Sam said with a smile.

"That sounds excellent. By the way, have you been missing this?" Jack said softly as he slipped something on to her finger.

"Oh! Thank you! I had noticed it was gone, but I admit, I haven't been conscious long enough to inquire about its whereabouts." She pulled Jack in for a gentle kiss, which he deepened.

A few minutes later, there was a knock, but neither heard it as Daniel stepped into the room, "Woah! Guys! You're getting married tomorrow, cool it! Save it for tomorrow!"

Jack broke his concentration on Sam. "Sorry Danny-boy, but we have eight years to make up for. Get used to it." And with that, he turned his attention back to Sam.

Daniel quickly grabbed his coat, leaving the infirmary, muttering something about "those two" and "get a room"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sam awoke to find Jack gone. In his place was a note:

_S-_

_Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!_

_I'll see you later,_

_-J_

Sam smiled at the familiar messy scrawl. She was getting married! To Jack O'Neill. Sarcastic, quick-tempered, stubborn, sexy-as-hell Jack O'Neill!

"Colonel Carter?" Dr. Lam got her attention and broke her thoughts of Jack.

"Yes, Dr. Lam?" Sam asked, hopeful she would get to leave.

"I just checked your progress. It looks good. A nurse will come and change your bandage and give you supplies for the next week. I trust you'll take care of yourself?" she asked with a harsh look that reminded Sam of her old friend.

"Of course. Is Teal'c or Daniel around?" Sam asked and she saw the young nurse approached her bed with supplies.

"I'll call them as soon as you're cleaned up Colonel, then you can be released. I want to see you back here in a week to make sure there are no infections." Dr. Lam said as she took a final look at Sam's chart, obviously pleased with the progress the woman had made since being injured.

As the nurse cleaned and changed the dressing on Sam's lower back, the dull ache reminded Sam of all the obstacles Jack and she had overcame together to finally be _together._ Now, finally, they were getting their chance at having what they had waited eight years for. A life together, full of love and passion.

Sure, they had their fights, but Sam definitely preferred the make up sessions. Sam had thought she had been in love before, but when she entered that briefing room, WHAM!!

The ache soon left as the nurse finished her work. Sam pulled her jacket back on and saw Daniel waiting for her.

"Hey Daniel." Sam said as she stood up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, curiously. He was concerned because Dr. Lam had first been reluctant to let her leave early than scheduled.

"Pretty well. How are things coming along for tonight? Is everything going as planned? Did the bakery call to confirm the time? Did the floral shop--"

Daniel interrupted her.

"Woah, Sam! Calm down, this is your wedding day, and other people are taking care of the specifics. Everything's going great." Daniel said, trying to get his friend to relax.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but when I was in the infirmary, I really needed to go finalize all this stuff for the wedding. You'd think for not having too many guest, there wouldn't be so much to do!" Sam said, still worried.

"Sam, listen to me." Daniel said, grabbing her shoulders. "Teal'c, Jack and I took care of everything. Everything is going to go perfectly."

Sam lit up. "Thank you Daniel! …I just want everything to go perfectly. I mean, what if it doesn't? Our wedding will be ruined! I'm just so nervous Daniel!"

Daniel looked at his teammate, his friend. His best friend's wife in less than five hours. "Sam, Jack doesn't care about any of that stuff, and neither do you. Although Jack would still probably like the cake… You have eight years of history, and you guys are finally doing something about it!"

Sam looked at him, happy for the pep talk he had given her. "Thanks again Daniel. Sorry I'm being so emotional right now… I've just, ah, never gotten married before."

"Let me tell you that you're going to love it, Sam…"

And with that, he took her up to the surface to get ready for that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stood in front of her mirrored and sighed. She had always prided herself on not being overly girly or emotional, but today, she was a wreck. Cassie was in her bathroom, getting herself ready before she was going to help her. Sam looked in her mirror. Although the few days of rest in the infirmary had done her good, she still looked thin and tired.

"Sam? Are you ready?" Cassie comes out of the bathroom, her makeup applied and hair done. She looks beautiful and so grown up. Still in her jeans, she's waiting until later to change.

"Yes." Sam answers.

"Sam? Are you feeling alright?" Cassie asks, sounding concerned for her.

Sam looked at the young woman, knowing she couldn't lie to her. "I guess I'm just a little nervous… I mean… What if after eight years in the field together, and as friends, it's not what we expected? What if it's a disappointment? What if I'm a disappointment to him?"

Cassie took a deep breath and sighed, suddenly looking older than her twenty years. "If anything, the past eight years should have shown you both how perfect you are for eachother. Sure, it's a smooth road, but would have you wanted that? With Jack, you get the ups, the downs, everything of him. Sam, as a little girl, I saw you two together, I saw that spark. I knew not to ask my mother about it, as she would go off about Air Force regulations, but I knew she saw it too."

Sam smiled at her and took her into a hug. "Thank you Cassie, I just wish your mother was here, honey."

Cassie hugged Sam back. "Me too."

And with that, the two women held each other, crying for those lost in the past and for the happiness in the future.

SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

A few hours later, Sam stood in a spare bedroom of General Hammonds. Although the retired general had insisted she call him George, old habits never died. He had offered, no, _insisted_ that Jack and her hold their small wedding in his backyard. Before, they were planning on having a small affair at city hall, with a reception afterwards, but decided to take Hammond up on his offer.

For his previous soldiers under his command, as well as his best friend's daughter, Hammond was more than happy to provide a place for their wedding in his large and gorgeous backyard. Sam was happy, as it looked picturesque for such a small affair, with only Mark and his family attending, a few of Jack's family members, and a small portion of the SGC staff. Some off-worlders such as Rya'c and Bra'tac, were coaxed into Earth fashions for the affair, much to their disapproval.

Standing in her strapless gown, she remembered many conversations with Jack. She had wanted a simple affair, no frills, just the two of them, but he had talked her out of it, saying that she was only going to get married once if he had any say about it! Sam had then splurged on a beautiful strapless dress that she thought Jack would love.

Jack… she could hardly wait to see him standing there, looking oh so fine in his dress blues. Surely, his silver hair would be sticking up and she'd have to restrain herself from running her hands through it. For a two star general, Jack was looking good!

A knock at the door interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"Colonel Carter?" asked Teal'c.

"You can come in Teal'c." she answered.

Teal'c entered the modest bedroom, dressed in a suit for his friends' wedding. He had been eager to attend "a tau'ri mating ritual" especially considering it was for Sam and Jack. He had wondered in the past why the tau'ri had such odd rules regarding their people and marriage.

"Colonel Carter, you look most beautiful. O'Neill will be very happy to see you."

Sam blushed. "Thank you Teal'c."

Daniel rushed into the room. "Teal'c, is she ready?" he asked, without seeing Sam. As soon as the words left his mouth, he caught sight of his friend.

"Wooah, Sam. You look..fantastic! Jack's not going to let you out of his sight!"

Sam blushed again, her two friends lifting her spirits. She could do this. She could become Mrs. O'Neill. Mrs. Jack O'Neill. Mrs. Jonathan James O'Neill. Doctor of Astrophysics, Colonel Samantha Jean Carter-O'Neill.

Okay, maybe just Sam O'Neill.

SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

Sam felt a lone tear fall as Cassie left to proceed down the aisle. The young woman, after losing two mothers, was so beautiful and independent, and she loved Sam and Jack like her own parents. She felt someone approach her from her left, General Hammond. He gently linked his arm with hers and escorted her down the aisle.

Although against her feminist views, Sam was happy to have her father's best friend, and a man she had known as an uncle escort her. And Hammond was happy to do a final favor for his late friend. With a peck on the cheek, he handed her over to Jack.

Jack! Standing there, at the alter, looking so devilishly handsome in his dress blues. Did he get those cleaned? Sam decided it was too bad, because right now all she wanted to do was rip them off and have her way with him. And judging by the silent looks he had been giving her, the feeling was mutual.

However, they were forced to go ahead with the formal ceremony of things, much to Sam's dismay.

The residing pastor interrupted her thoughts. As the vows were exchanged, along with the rings, the ceremony was brought to a close with a shared kiss. As they reluctantly broke the kiss, their small audience erupted into applause. Sam and Jack took each other's hands, and proceeded down the aisle to their future.

Together.

SjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJSjsJ

Thanks for reading! It changed from being whump/angst to sappy/shippy! I never know where my fics will take me!


End file.
